The Love of an Uncle
by outlet
Summary: Just a quick Alice and Jasper bit with a dash of Renesmee.


**This just a short little Alice and Jasper bit with a dash of Renesmee.**

**The Love of an Uncle**

On occasion, Edward and Bella go out and Jacob is out with werewolf duties on the same night (though the occasion isn't often) and someone has to stay and watch Renesmee. Tonight, Alice and I were the someones in question. Alice had a whole stack of fashion magazines to catch up on so she was at the dining room table reading away while Renesmee and I were head to head in a match of chess on the coffee table in the living room.

"Check." I said with a smile. She frowned and looked at the board for another few minutes. Then, a big smile ran across her face.

"Check mate, Jasper!" She exclaimed smugly. It was quite possible that she could legitimately beat me. She was an extremely smart child.

"No way!" I teased.

"Yes way! Alice, help me." Renesmee pouted towards Alice who poked her head out of the magazine.

"Sorry Jazz, but the she won fair and square." She quickly went back to fashion land. I loved my wife, but my gosh, how immersed can one person be?

"Then let's see who would win in a…tickle fight." She squealed in delight as I leaped over the table to catch an already running Renesmee. "Gotcha!" She laughed and tried to push me away with her little hands as I tickled her.

"Okay…okay…you…win." She got out between fits of giggles. I put her down on the couch.

"Do you want to watch a move?" I grabbed the remote, turned the TV on and started to scan our library of DVDs in my head.

"Yes, please!" She sprang up from her spot on the couch and ran to the shelves of DVDs lining the TV. All of a sudden she tossed a movie case to me. Secret Window. It had been years since I had last watched that. I was thrilled, but she was young. Hmm? Would Edward and Bella want her watching this? She was obviously very smart but she was also in the body of a 7 year old and nightmares happen easily.

"Once second, Nessie." I turned to Alice with the case in my hand. "_Do you think this is okay?_" I said at vampire speed. "_She's seen it before. It's fine._" Alice responded at the same rate. Phew. What a relief. "Okay, Nessie. Ready?" She nodded quickly as I popped the DVD into the player.

**************************************** 2 hours later

The movie was over as I watched through the special features. Alice, having finished reading, was curled up on the couch with me. Her head on my lap as I rubbed my hand on her arm lovingly. I looked over to the left of the couch to find Renesmee sound asleep. Alice could feel me trying to get up so she did too.

"Let's get you upstairs, sleepy head." I said to a sleeping Renesmee as I scooped her up.

Alice followed closely behind as I took Nessie to Edward's old room and set her on the bed under the covers. Then, I moved Alice in front of me so I could wrap my arms around her.

"You're good at this." She remarked.

"Instinct I suppose." I shrugged it off as I took her hands in mine. "Do you still wish we could?" Alice sighed. She knew what I meant. We'd had this discussion before. Ever since Renesmee was born, I was seriously worried about Alice being deprived of being a mother. She had never really shown an interest like Esme or Rosalie but she seemed oddly happy about getting to watch me take care of Renesmee tonight. I didn't want her to be unhappy, but what could I even do about it? Comforting words? Showering her in kisses when it really hit her hard? I had no clue.

"Yes, I do. Not only because I would have loved to have something that was a part of you and I but because…well…I don't know how to explain it. Let me put it to you this way. Wouldn't you love the feeling of being a dad? Holding that little life in your arms knowing it loves you more than anything in this world? I don't know about you, but I would. Not to the point to depression like Rose," She laughed. "But just to the point where I miss it." I gazed at Renesmee. _Lucky son of a gun._ I thought to myself. _Good thing they share._

"Yes, Alice. I would love the feeling of being a dad. I guess we'll have to use our niece as a substitute." We both let out a few quiet chuckles as I led her out the door and back downstairs to the couch where we returned to out previous seating arrangement. I bent down and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, Alice." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Jasper." We sat there that way all night until the sun came up and I watched the it begin to throw rainbows off of my wife's skin.

* * *

**I thought it was a cute idea. Again, it's short but I'm not a very lengthy writer when it comes to little stories like this. This is why my History essays don't get 9s or 10s becuase I don't like putting in detail. I like to get to the point. Review and tell your friends please!**


End file.
